<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Window Away by madmeridian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720695">A Window Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian'>madmeridian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, I Tried, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new tattoo parlor opens up across from the flower shop Near works at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Window Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for kingofpentacles (hhhhhotleafjuice), who asked for a flower shop/tattoo parlor fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you see who moved in across the street?” Linda asked. “In the old salon.” </p>
<p>“No,” Near responded, only half paying attention. They had to open in ten minutes and they didn’t really have time for chit-chat.</p>
<p>“It’s a tattoo parlor.” Linda followed him up front, continuing to talk despite him not paying her any attention. “I heard some of the other shops on the street were upset, since they’ve got a steampunk theme going and it ruins the vibe of the area, apparently.” </p>
<p>Near wasn’t particularly surprised. Some of the other shop owners were very concerned about maintaining the cozy, cutesy looks all of the stores on the street had. </p>
<p>“It’s not like they can actually do anything about it,” Near said, shrugging. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I think it’s kinda nice to have something different for once. I think it’s pretty cool there. They have someone who does piercings too and I was thinking…” </p>
<p>Linda continued to babble on and on about how she wanted to get a piercing. She did her part in opening the store, at least. Near wasn’t sure how she could talk so much and tuned her out a bit.</p>
<p>He wasn’t opposed to having the tattoo parlor on the street, but he knew that no one on the street would shut up about it for a while. The people running the other stores on the street were quite snobbish. </p>
<p>“Hello? Earth to Near,” Linda said, waving her hand in front of his face. </p>
<p>“What?” he asked, clicking on the open sign. </p>
<p>“I asked if you’d come with me when I got the piercing. For support.” </p>
<p>“If you really want me to,” he sighed. They were never too busy in the morning. People would start flooding in near lunchtime for bouquets and whatnot. Near liked caring for the flowers, but working with customers was never his forte. Linda, luckily, was there to make sure he was never too rude with anyone. </p>
<p>“I do want you to.” Linda waved to the shop across the street. It did stick out a little, the sleek black and gold of the signs contrasting quite a bit with the two homey stores on either side of it. “I’m gonna make an appointment. Should I get a septum piercing, do you think?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You’re so helpful, Near,” Linda said dryly. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now can we actually get stuff done before the rush? I don’t want to stay late tonight.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Linda did end up dragging Near to get her septum pierced just a week later. She’d gone on and on about how lucky she was to get an appointment so early. Near had begrudgingly gone with her, though she did promise that she’d repay him in some way. </p>
<p>“It’s so cool in here,” Linda had whispered to him when they walked in. It was much like the signs outside, dark and steampunk-esque. It wasn’t his style, but Near thought it did look good. </p>
<p>“Can I help you?” a man asked, coming out from one of the side rooms. </p>
<p>“I’m here for a piercing appointment,” Linda said cheerfully. </p>
<p>“Naomi, your client’s here,” the man called. His blue eyes shifted to Near. “You’re just here with her?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Near mumbled, shifting to stand behind Linda a bit. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you don’t seem the type,” the man hummed. “Too bad.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>A woman with long, dark hair came up and greeted Linda, handing her some paperwork to start to fill out. Near hoped the man would go away, but he stayed anyway. </p>
<p>“You don’t seem the type to get a tattoo. Or a piercing, actually,” the man said. </p>
<p>“Oh, leave him alone, Mello.” Naomi looked at Near kindly. “He’s an ass, don’t listen to him.” </p>
<p>“I would get a tattoo if I wanted one, but I see no point in doing it,” Near huffed. Linda rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“You must be a joy at parties,” Mello commented dryly. “There doesn’t have to be a point to everything you do.” </p>
<p>“Good lord,” Naomi muttered, shaking her head. “You two can come on back with me, okay?” </p>
<p>Near tried to ignore it, but he could feel Mello’s gaze burning a hole in his back as he walked away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a slow day at the flower shop, so Near had told Linda she could go home and he could close alone. He still had an hour until then, but there wasn’t much to do.</p>
<p>Internally, he groaned when he heard the door jingle cheerfully, signaling a customer. Near straightened his apron and looked up, only to see Mello. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Near asked. He hadn’t meant for it to be rude, but he regretted the words after he’d said them. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to bully you,” Mello said, crossing his arms. “I’m actually here for work.” </p>
<p>“How can I help you?” </p>
<p>Mello tapped his fingers against the counter. Near noticed, like most of Mello’s arms, some of them were tattooed. He couldn’t imagine wanting to have your fingers tattooed. The pain didn’t seem like it was worth it. </p>
<p>“Do you have any pink carnations here? A client asked for a tattoo with that specific flower. Means something to them.” </p>
<p>“We do have them. How many did you want?” </p>
<p>“Three should do.” </p>
<p>“Is there a reason you can’t just look these up?” Near asked. </p>
<p>“I like to do as much research as possible before I even attempt a mock up. It’s art that’s going on someone’s body, I want to make it as good as I can.” There was a glint in Mello’s eye that felt slightly malicious. “I can show you, if you want a consultation.” </p>
<p>Near was sort of fed up with all of Mello’s jabs, so he responded, “fine, then. I doubt you can impress me, though.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m quite certain I can. You can come in any time tomorrow morning,” Mello said smugly, picking up his flowers and strutting out the door. </p>
<p>Near stood there, wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself in to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more of this one later honestly bc who doesn’t love a good flower shop/tattoo parlor fic! idk we’ll see but i was happy to get this prompt too! i kinda based the tattoo parlor off the one I go to! They have a cool steampunk theme there and I absolutely adore it so why not? </p>
<p>(also I’ve only ever read one other meronia flower shop/tattoo parlor au and I think that’s a fucking crime that there isn’t more)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>